


Pretty in Red

by theMadStarker



Series: Mad's TSOStarker Week [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Intersex, Knotting, M/M, Makeup, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Other, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/pseuds/theMadStarker
Summary: TSOStarker Week: Day 4Prompt: make-up + deep throat, ABO and breeding-MJ said not to overdo it so he kept it light. When he was done, Peter stared at himself the same way he did when MJ had put it on him. He looked the same with the exception of ruby red lips, but inside… The omega felt a tiny bit different. More alluring… More seductive. They did look a bit more fuller… they definitely drew the eye.Peter liked itHe smiled and even that looked like temptation beckoning.





	Pretty in Red

**Author's Note:**

> Intersex omega Peter trying on something pretty for Tony :)
> 
> ([Tumblr Link](https://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com/post/178299349791/tsostarker-day-4))

Peter normally didn’t like wearing makeup. He just wasn’t that kind of omega, but he also knew that Tony was obsessed with his lips.

Why, Peter had no clue. Whenever he looked in the mirror, they always looked so thin and when he smiled, they pretty much disappeared. So no, Peter didn’t know why Tony was so obsessed with them and just shrugged it off. He was happy that Tony loved his lips and wouldn’t ever deny the alpha’s desire to kiss him senseless.

The little tube of lipstick in his hand felt intimidating. He had already tried it out with MJ’s help but he couldn’t help but feel like he’d mess it up on his own.

Tony would be home soon though and Peter didn’t want the man finding him hiding in the bathroom. So he popped the cap and just… dabbed a few swipes of red on his lips.

MJ said not to overdo it so he kept it light. When he was done, Peter stared at himself the same way he did when MJ had put it on him. He looked the same with the exception of ruby red lips, but inside… The omega felt a tiny bit different. More alluring… More seductive. They did look a bit more fuller… they definitely drew the eye.

Peter liked it

He smiled and even that looked like temptation beckoning.

Peter wasn’t a girly omega despite having both male and female parts. Tony never seemed to mind. But with the little bit of lipstick, Peter felt like dressing up a little bit.

He decided on short shorts and one of Tony’s large shirts. It was big enough that only a tiny bit of his shorts peeked through. Then, he got comfy and waited for his alpha to get home.

It didn’t take long until Tony’s return.

“Hey, Pete, I picked up some–” then dead silence when Tony finally caught sight of him.

The alpha’s reaction was everything Peter had wanted, fingers barely holding onto the bag of food he was carrying. His mouth had dropped open a bit and Peter smiled.

“What’d you get?” He asked innocently but Tony wasn’t having it. He left the food forgotten on the floor and walked towards the omega. Peter got to his feet just as Tony reached him.

“What’s this, baby?” Tony asked softly. He cupped Peter’s cheek with a warm palm, thumb barely brushing the bottom of his red tinged lip.

Peter had a moment of insecurity (did he look bad? Ridiculous?) until he noticed the growing bulge pressing against him. Confidence regained, Peter leaned forward into Tony’s embrace, eyes dropping to half mast.

“Do you like it?” Peter almost purred.

“I think we both know the answer to that,” Tony said, pressing his hardening cock against the boy.

Peter smirked and tipped his face towards the older man’s, just begging for a kiss. To his surprise, Tony didn’t swoop down for a kiss. His thumb continued to caress the edge of his lip and he shuddered. Peter knew right away that his alpha had had some dirty thought come to mind.

Tony always had the best ideas though.

“What is it?” Peter asked almost eagerly. “Tell me.”

Tony smirked. “Just thinking about these pretty lips of yours wrapped around me.”

He brushed his lips against Peter’s, lightly so that none of the omega’s lipstick smeared. “What do you think…?”

That was how Peter ended up on his knees, impatiently undoing Tony’s pants. They were both too eager to get to it, not even bothering to move to the bedroom or to the couch. No, they hadn’t moved an inch besides Peter dropping to his knees.

Tony sighed in relief when Peter drew his hard cock out. He watched with dark eyes as Peter stroked it, the omega’s small hand unable to encompass the entire girth of it.

Peter knew just how to position himself, looking at the alpha through his dark lashes. He pressed close to Tony’s thighs, close enough that he could rub his cheek against the alpha’s erection.

By now, Peter knew exactly how to touch his lover. He gave Tony the friction he needed but used a slow pace to really rile up his alpha. His mouth was watering, saliva pooling in anticipation. The rest of him was slowly heating up with desire… he could feel his little cocklet stiffening in his shorts, as well as slick starting to leak out of him.

Peter always loved sucking off his alpha and this time was no different. He took the flared tip of Tony’s cock into his mouth, dragging his red stained lips over the flushed tip.

“Fuck…” Tony hissed as he watched. He threaded his hand through Peter’s curls, stopping the omega was continuing. “I wish I could take a picture, baby. I’ll never get enough of your sweet mouth but this… Christ, this is sinful…”

Peter hummed, eyes hooded as he waited for Tony to let him continue. He could only imagine what he looked like but Tony kept talking, eyes hungry and rapt as he started to push his cock inside.

“Look so pretty like this, baby…” Tony murmured. “Gorgeous… I imagined what this would look like but it’s so, so much better than I fantasized… Lips so pretty in red… Even better with your lipstick smeared all over my cock…”

The omega moaned, eyes glancing down. Peter couldn’t see anything really, but he could feel his lips dragging over the hot flesh. He knew his lipstick was getting messed up and it turned him on. He could feel slick start to drip down his thighs, staining the tiny little shorts he wore. The omega really enjoyed the idea of marking Tony up, even if it was something as simple as leaving lipstick marks on him.

Tony didn’t stop pushing in and Peter didn’t stop taking him in. He had been practicing for so long so Peter was so proud when he was able to take the alpha’s cock all the way to the root. His lips touched the soft little bulge of Tony’s knot.

“So pretty…” Tony’s voice marveled above him. “Fuck… I almost wanna knot your mouth but I have plans for you, baby… I don’t think I can make myself waste a load in your mouth tonight, not when you’d look so pretty screaming my name… We’ll see, hmm?”

Peter only moaned in response, unable to say anything with his mouth full of cock.

He was open to either option, though he could feel his pussy aching. It was so empty and eager to be filled and only Tony would be able to give him that.

Tony savored the sight of his lover, Peter’s mouth stretched wide around his cock. The omega was something else and Tony felt so very lucky that the boy was his. He gently eased Peter back, shuddering at the feeling of his cock dragging against the tight little O Peter’s mouth made.

Pulling out left Tony’s cock slicked with wetness but what was even more tantalizing was the smear of red the lipstick had left. Peter was looking at him, entranced, all too eager for Tony’s cock.

So the alpha gave it to him, always careful not to gag the boy but Tony shouldn’t have worried. They had spent countless hours working on Peter’s gag reflex, training it down until Peter was able to swallow him up, taking in his cock to the very last inch. Peter could feel it reaching the back of his throat and in those moments, he swallowed, just like Tony had taught him to so long ago.

It always drove Tony crazy.

It wasn’t long before Tony was enthusiastically fucking into Peter’s mouth. Peter loved it, relaxing into his alpha’s tight grip. He let Tony use him as he pleased, the alpha’s cock fucking in and out of his mouth. The only thing Peter could do was moan and he did so with every thrust the alpha gave him.

Soon, he could feel Tony’s thrust grow rougher, the alpha’s hand tightening in his hair. That tiny bit of pain turned Peter’s moans into high pitched cries, but the omega never pulled away. No, instead Peter became even more pliant, mouth slack and welcoming. Tears burned in Peter’s eyes and he knew he was a mess, saliva dripping down his chin from Tony’s fucking.

The soft little knot at the base was starting to grow firm and for a brief moment, Peter thought Tony had decided to knot his mouth. Peter wasn’t worried, his alpha would take care of his needs in the aftermath.

So Peter was surprised when Tony pushed him away instead. He fell to the side with a gasp, panting hard. After that, it felt so weird to have his mouth free, lips tingling. Tony towered above him, hand squeezing down on his knot.

“Fuck…” Tony groaned, falling to his knees beside the omega. He reached towards Peter, turning him around pulling him up on his knees. The alpha didn’t even bother unbuttoning Peter’s shorts, instead, he shoved it down with a growl.

“Need to fuck you, baby,” Tony growled.

The desperate need in his voice matched the hunger in Peter’s body. The omega simply spread his legs, showing off the pretty pink pussy between his legs. His little cocklet was also stiff, so small and petite when compared to Tony’s erection.

They both needed this so Tony wasted no time at all. His flushed cock barely brushed against the omega’s hole before Tony was shoving himself inside with a hiss of pleasure.

“Ah…” Peter moaned, eyes squeezing shut at the sudden fullness.

The abundant amount of slick made it so easy for Tony to push in deep, every inch shoving in and stretching him just the way the omega wanted. Peter’s entire body was shaking, trembling, as Tony took up the same pace as earlier. Hard and fast, he plowed his thick cock right into Peter’s pussy like he couldn’t get deep enough no matter how hard he tried.

The omega was seeing stars, pleasure bursting in his body with every thrust. It felt good to be fucked like this and he moaned out his gratitude. Peter was so happy that Tony had decided to fuck him instead of unloading in his mouth. The harsh, brutal fucking became too much for Peter to remain upright so he slid onto his stomach, hands curling in the soft carpet beneath him. Tony didn’t let up, following him down so that he was rutting against Peter’s ass.

With a growl, Tony pressed a hand between Peter’s shoulder blades, keeping him down.

“God, baby…” Tony groaned into his ear. “So fucking sexy… Love hearing your little moans.”

That only made Peter cry out even louder, Tony’s encouraging voice always sending shivers down his spine. Peter was helpless in his pleasure and he loved every moment Tony used him. It felt incredible, Tony’s cock filling him up just the way he needed. Peter’s little cocklet was rubbing up against the soft carpet and his face burned from the sounds echoing in the room. The sound of Tony’s cock fucking into him, plowing through all the wet slick Peter’s body was leaking.

“Alpha…” Peter cried out when Tony’s cock brushed right against that sensitive spot inside him. He could feel Tony’s knot, the firm bulge stretching his hole. He wanted it, wanted Tony to fill him up with everything he had…

“Too good for me, baby,” Tony was moaning. “Too good for me… but you’re mine… Gonna make sure everyone knows you’re mine…”

“Y-yes,” Peter gasped, “please… please… want it too…”

“Mm… Gonna breed you up, baby…” Tony told him, voice all soft and serious. “Gonna come right in your tight little pussy… Knot you up and fill you up with all my come… Say it baby, tell me you want it…”

Peter groaned, barely able to make coherent sentences but this, he could do.

“Please… Want your knot, daddy… Please…” he cried out.

And to show how serious he was, Peter tried to shove back into the thrusts. He tried to squeeze down on the cock fucking him open, ready to milk it of its come.

That only spurred Tony on, his hips smacking into Peter’s ass. Peter tried to hold on, but he couldn’t last. A particular thrust had him crying out, hands turning to claws in the carpet. He whimpered when he came, his cocklet spilling a few drops of come where it was pressed between his stomach and the carpet.

His pussy clamped down, hungry for the alpha’s come.

Tony moaned, “Mmm… Feels so good, baby… Could feel you milking my knot… such a good omega…”

“Want it…” Peter murmured. With his mind caught up in the sensations, all he could do was echo the words he had already spoken. He could feel the knot growing and along with it, he could feel warmth spreading inside him.

He cried out when it finally settled into place, gasping when it stretched his little pussy so much more than he was used to. It felt good… so good… Peter sighed as he felt Tony’s thick load flooding his insides.

“Ah… that’s it…” Tony groaned, lips brushing against Peter’s ear. “Take it, baby… take every single drop…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Any comments/kudos will be highly appreciated
> 
> You can find me on tumblr ♡  
> [the-mad-starker](Http://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com)  
> Feel free to say hi. :D


End file.
